[unreadable] [unreadable] The Midwest Consortium for Hazardous Waste Worker Training will conduct HWWT and HDPTP programs. The University of Cincinnati requests for HWWT $11,021,001 (total, direct + F&A) for the project period. The University of Cincinnati requests for HDPTP $2,100,109 (total, direct + F&A) for the project period. [unreadable] [unreadable] In the HWWT program, HAZWOPER training will be provided in eight states of the Midwest and on the Reservation of The Three Affiliated Tribes. We will continue to maintain and update 19 programs while adapting them to new challenges such as methamphetimine lab cleanup and enhancing them to interactive tabletop exercises and e-tools. Change in knowledge and skills and the impact of training will be documented. We will provide 4,919 programs to 94,933 trainees for a total of 673,472 contact hours. [unreadable] [unreadable] In the HDPTP initiative, we will immediately deliver CERT training, Emergency Operations Center Programs, Hospital Decon programs, introduce a Bioterrorism tabletop and provide on-line training in Crime Scene Integrity and Reporting Environmental Releases. A partnership with the Amalgamated Transit Union (ATU) is initiated to train their members nationwide through a Train-the Trainer program. 30 trainers and 750 participants will be trained in the first year during the direct delivery of the HDPTP initiative. Additional participants will be trained on-line. At the end of the first year, we will have completed the work to multiply the training delivery capabilities of the Midwest Consortium and the ATU for Years 02-05. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP) [unreadable] [unreadable]